


Ruggine

by Hanatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freckles, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsu/pseuds/Hanatsu
Summary: ''Sai'', dice Shouyou all'improvviso, infrangendo il silenzio. ''Le lentiggini non le ho mica solo in faccia.''
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ruggine

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaooo, questa storia partecipa al p0rn fest indetto da landedifandom.net!  
> Prompt: Atsumu Miya/Shouyou Hinata - lentiggini  
> La storia si trova anche su EFP. Buona lettura!

\- Shouyou-kun - esclama Atsumu meravigliato, osservandogli attentamente il viso. - Ma tu hai le lentiggini! -

Sakusa sbuffa, scuotendo stancamente la testa. - Però, sei una volpe! -

\- Beh, sì. In effetti non è che si vedano troppo d'inverno - concede Shouyou con un sorriso, prima di addentare l'ultimo onigiri.

\- Quante sono? -

\- Non le ho mfai confate - biascica l'altro a bocca piena, facendo spallucce. Poi ridacchia. - Ci vuoi provare tu? -

\- Io me ne vado in camera - li interrompe Sakusa, il naso arricciato in un'espressione disgustata. - Sparecchiate voi. -

\- Buonanotte, Omi-san! -

Shouyou lo saluta entusiasta come sempre. Atsumu, altrettanto educato, gli porge il dito medio e schiocca la lingua irritato.  
Spazzolati via gli ultimi chicchi di riso, lavano i piatti e li asciugano. Shouyou ha persino l'accortezza di lasciare in bella vista un'abbondante porzione di onigiri per Bokuto, che non è ancora rientrato. 

Dopo essersi lavato i denti, Atsumu lo segue nella sua camera gettandosi sul letto come se fosse il proprio. Oramai, da qualche settimana, hanno preso l'abitudine di vedersi qualcosa insieme prima di andare a dormire. Principalmente partite, ma anche serie TV e film post apocalittici. In realtà ad Atsumu annoiano, ma all'altro entusiasmano, perciò è costretto a fingere di condividere la medesima euforia al fine di ottenere un pretesto per potergli rimanere accanto. Inoltre, Shouyou possiede un iPad pro di ultima generazione, probabilmente più caro dell'intera somma dei suoi averi, un regalo di Kenma per il compleanno. Atsumu nutre un certo scetticismo sulla natura del loro rapporto (insomma, che razza di presunto amico ti sponsorizza due anni a Rio de Janeiro senza pretendere in cambio neanche un centesimo?), ma finché può approfittarne, non fa domande.   
Inoltre, la stanza di Shouyou ha qualcosa di entusiasmante, che mette di buon umore. Forse sono i poster dai colori caldi sulle pareti, forse è l'abat-jour a forma di palma che ha riportato dal Brasile, forse sono le action figure di Zoro che spiccano sulla mensola. Forse sono le foto della Karasuno, oppure quelle insieme a sua madre, a sua sorella, a tutte le persone a cui tiene particolarmente, attaccate con le puntine gialle sulla bacheca di sughero. In più di una, c'è anche Atsumu. Ed è imbarazzante, il moto di felicità e di orgoglio che gli sboccia nello stomaco non appena si ritrova a guardarle.  
O forse, è semplicemente il fatto che ci sia Shouyou, vicino a lui. E il buon odore che pervade il cuscino e le lenzuola.

\- Ci vediamo una serie? -

Atsumu annuisce, poi afferra il tablet dal comodino, inserisce il codice (2-1-1-0) e apre l'app di Netflix. Shouyou si sdraia accanto a lui, puntellandosi sui gomiti.

\- Sai - dice all'improvviso infrangendo il silenzio, mentre sta per cliccare su 'La regina degli scacchi'. - Le lentiggini non le ho mica solo in faccia. -

Atsumu s'irrigidisce colto alla sprovvista, poi distoglie lo sguardo dal viso di Anya Taylor-Joy e lo fissa su quello dell'altro. Trova il crepuscolo, sulle sue guance.

\- Ah no? -

\- No. Vuoi vedere? -

Atsumu deglutisce, agitato. Un brivido gli attraversa la nuca, simile a un avvertimento. _È pericoloso, quello che stanno facendo._

\- D'accordo - risponde, con la voce che risuona inaspettatamente incrinata. Atsumu è sempre stato un fenomeno, nell'ignorare la propria coscienza.

Shouyou allora si sistema in ginocchio sul materasso sottile, volgendogli la schiena, poi si libera del maglione e della canottiera.  
Atsumu non riesce a impedirsi di avvampare. Lo ha già visto seminudo in palestra, tuttavia in quel contesto c'è qualcosa di molto più intimo che aleggia nell'aria.

\- Allora? -

Atsumu s'avvicina, e nota che le lentiggini sono ovunque: spruzzate sulle spalle, lungo le scapole, dietro le orecchie. Lenticchie dalle dimensioni più disparate, polvere di rame cosparsa sull'epidermide a mo' di zucchero a velo. Atsumu esita, trattiene il fiato, s'impone di restare calmo, tuttavia il suo cuore accelera a tradimento.

_Tum tum. Tum tum. Tum tum. Tumtumtum. Tumtumtum._

Distende le dita affusolate e gliele sfiora con la punta dell'indice, le accarezza come se fossero fatte di sabbia e cristallo, come se fossero fragili gemme di fattura pregiata. Gli ricordano la tonalità della ruggine, calda e metallica, la stessa che incrostava il campanello della bicicletta che possedeva da bambino e che non se ne andava.  
Gli fa scivolare la mano lungo il collo, per poi tracciare una linea immaginaria lungo la sua spina dorsale, collegando fra loro le vertebre che sporgono - sono piccole, minuscole, d'una dolcezza disarmante. Tentenna non appena percepisce la pelle di Shouyou irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco, divenire carta vetrata. I brividi gli cospargono le braccia, i peli sono rizzati come gli aculei dei ricci. Forse è per il freddo di dicembre, ma Atsumu vuole pensare che l'artefice sia lui.  
Non appena si rende conto dell'impazienza che gli ha appesantito il respiro e indurito il basso ventre, s'immobilizza e ritrae il braccio. Non è che pecchi di iniziativa, tuttavia con Shouyou è diverso, e non soltanto perché è un compagno di squadra.

\- Non smettere - dice allora l'altro, in un sussurro che però nel silenzio della stanza riecheggia cristallino. Più che a una richiesta, quella di Shouyou assomiglia a una confessione.

Con il cuore che palpita impazzito, Atsumu deglutisce agitato, con un ronzio nelle orecchie che somiglia a quello d'uno sciame di vespe. Dovrebbe fermarsi, dovrebbe fuggire a gambe levate, perché Shouyou è troppo imprevedibile e delle volte lo inquieta - _gli fa paura_. Tuttavia ha la schiena nuda, tremolante come la superficie dell'acqua, che vibra nell'attesa di essere toccata, morsa, dilaniata. Gli occhi di Atsumu scintillano al solo pensiero di infilarci le unghie dentro.  
Perciò avvicina il viso, e gli posa un primo bacio dietro il padiglione dell'orecchio, che s'affaccia minuto e irresistibile fra le ciocche ramate che si curvano morbide. Gliene lascia un secondo alla base della nuca, poi un terzo nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla. Shouyou rimane in silenzio. Atsumu non può vedere il suo viso, tuttavia nota le sue dita stringersi di scatto attorno alle lenzuola e il respiro accelerare, farsi più pesante.

\- Ancora. -

Quel poco di titubanza che gli era rimasta, svanisce del tutto in uno sbuffo. Atsumu è fermamente deciso a ricoprire ogni centimetro di pelle nuda con le labbra. Vuole lasciargli un bacio per ogni lentiggine che intravede, perciò gli allaccia le braccia intorno all'addome e lo stringe forte a sé, continuando a tempestarlo di baci delicati come cristalli di neve.  
Shouyou esala un soffio a metà fra il frustrato e l'appagato, strofinandosi e aderendo al suo petto. La miccia s'accende, un ruggito gli rimbomba nello sterno. I baci leggeri si trasformano in morsi affamati, la neve che fioccava balsamica diviene prima grandine e poi bufera. Atsumu gli accarezza il ventre, lo pizzica, ci affonda le unghie e lo graffia, mentre gli assaggia e gli lecca la pelle. Infine, s'intrufola sotto l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni continuando a mordicchiargli le scapole e a imprimere solchi con i denti umidi di saliva. Sente l'acciaio bollente sotto le dita e allora avvampa, il sangue che pompa euforico, che pulsa nelle orecchie come un tamburo.  
Con un mugolio impaziente, Shouyou si volta. Atsumu trova riflesso sulle sue gote accaldate il medesimo imbarazzo, mentre gli occhi risplendono abbaglianti come quelli delle volpi. Shouyou è affamato, la brama e il desiderio totalizzante sono incastonati nelle iridi ambrate, scintillanti come monete, zampilli di lussuria che guizzano implacabili. Shouyou è incandescente come rame fuso, sciolto come la cera d'una candela che gocciola.  
Con i denti scoperti in un sorriso, gli allaccia le braccia intorno al collo. Atsumu non riesce, non riesce, non riesce e _non riesce_ , a capire come le sue labbra possano essere curvate in un'espressione tanto impacciata e innocente, e al contempo così letale.  
Le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorano, Atsumu ha giusto un secondo - che però, è anche l'infinito - per lasciarsi travolgere da quegli occhioni spalancati, prima che Shouyou serri le palpebre e lo baci. Ha le labbra sottili ma soffici, e da vicino Atsumu riesce a vedere le sue ciglia color carota che sfarfallano agitate, talmente lunghe da intrecciarsi alle proprie.  
Si baciano ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora, annodati stretti, i respiri caldi che s'inseguono e la saliva che sa di caramello e di veleno. Shouyou tiene gli occhi chiusi, ogni tanto si concede di sbirciare, mentre Atsumu continua a osservargli il volto, scovando altre lentiggini sulla fronte e sotto l'arcata sopracciliare, che prima gli erano sfuggite.

Più lentiggini, più baci da dare, questa è l'unica equazione matematica che Atsumu riuscirà mai a comprendere.

Potrebbe baciarlo ininterrottamente per ore, per giorni, per anni, per sempre. Gemiti soffocati riecheggiano nella stanza, mentre si cercano, si trovano, si stringono, si graffiano, si mordono. Stelle filanti scoppiettano nelle orecchie e sulla pelle, fuochi d'artificio sbocciano come gigli ragno rosso nello stomaco e nel basso ventre. Shouyou gli struscia il bacino contro, e all'ennesimo ringhio frustrato di Atsumu, quest'ultimo s'allontana dalla sua bocca - d'improvviso, _il gelo_ \- e inizia ad armeggiare con la cerniera dei pantaloni, prima di sfilarglieli via insieme ai boxer.  
Atsumu ora è nudo. Fuori e dentro. Non s'è mai sentito tanto scoperto e vulnerabile come in quel momento - fa freddo, fa freddo, _fa freddo_.  
Shouyou si sistema a cavalcioni su di lui, gli accarezza il petto e lo stomaco, mentre irradia una luce di sincera ammirazione dallo sguardo, le labbra tese in un'espressione soddisfatta, euforica. Poi avvicina il viso al suo collo e inizia a stampargli baci umidi e morsi non troppo gentili sulle clavicole, prima di iniziare a scendere verso il basso.  
Atsumu serra i denti e stringe le dita intorno alle lenzuola sino a sbiancarsi le nocche, frustrato, impaziente - spaventato?  
La zazzera scompigliata di Shouyou prosegue in quel tragitto che conduce al basso ventre: gli mordicchia un capezzolo, gli lecca le costole prendendosi tutto il tempo, supera l'ombelico, giunge alle ossa sporgenti del suo bacino.  
  
 _Oh_  
  
 _Gesù_  
  
 _Cristo_  
  
Quando Shouyou lo prende in bocca, Atsumu non vede le stelle, bensì intere galassie. Lampi accecanti e iridescenti iniziano a sfavillargli da dietro le palpebre e d'improvviso tutto smette di esistere. Scompare il letto, scompare la camera, scompare la pallavolo. Restano solamente lui e la sensazione della lingua bollente di Shouyou che scorre su di sé come una colata di magma.

\- Cazzo - biascica Atsumu reclinando la testa all'indietro, scosso da un brivido feroce.  
  
 _Merdamerdamerdamerdamerdamerda._  
  
Le labbra di Shouyou si tendono in un sorriso, mentre continua a muovere la nuca su e giù, ora piano, adesso veloce. Piano, piano, veloce, velocissimo, piano, veloce.  
  
 _Shouyou_  
  
 _Shouyou_  
  
 _Shouyou_  
  
Atsumu non capisce se stia gridando, ringhiando, sussurrando, supplicando. A quanto pare, Shouyou succhia i cazzi con la stessa abilità con cui gioca a pallavolo. La fame, l'impegno e la solerzia sono i medesimi.  
Atsumu sbuffa come una teiera, poi incorda cosce e addome e gli intreccia le dita fra i riccioli ramati. Con la mente totalmente annebbiata, dapprima tira forte qualche ciocca - _vuole fargli male_ -, infine gli spinge la nuca verso il basso con tutta la forza che possiede. Shouyou si strozza e gli tossisce sopra, ma ad Atsumu non interessa, la sua unica preoccupazione è quella di scopargli la gola, di arrivare più dentro, più a fondo.  
Shouyou sceglie di essere ubbidiente per qualche istante, prestandosi al suo gioco e lasciandosi manovrare come una bambola di pezza. L'orgasmo monta inarrestabile, Atsumu lo percepisce nelle viscere e fra le cosce, e al solo pensiero di venirgli in bocca si sente pervadere da un'euforia e un'eccitazione mai provate prima.  
Shouyou, però, non glielo concede. Senza preavviso, si scrolla il braccio di Atsumu di dosso e drizza la schiena - fa di nuovo freddo, freddissimo - con un sorriso furbo che s'allarga colpevole non appena incontra lo sguardo inviperito di Atsumu, furioso per aver appena perso l'occasione di sperimentare l'orgasmo più spaziale della sua esistenza.

\- Ti odio - dice Atsumu in un ringhio, incazzato nero, ferito.

L'altro ridacchia, poi si sdraia su di lui e i brividi si quietano appena. - È che possiamo fare meglio di così, no? -  
Atsumu borbotta un assenso e scrolla le spalle imbronciato. Shouyou gli intreccia le mani fra i capelli induriti dal gel, e lo bacia come se fosse l'ultimo bacio della sua vita, con una passione e una veemenza tali da trasformarlo di nuovo in un tocco di burro, nient'altro che creta fra le sue labbra.  
In quel momento, con suo enorme disappunto, Atsumu si rende conto che l'altro ha ancora i pantaloni addosso. Dunque glieli sfila con urgenza, poi lo stringe a sé, gli lecca l'orecchio e gli mordicchia il collo. Quel connubio, quel motivo ipnotico di gemiti e brividi, è quanto di più frastornante abbia mai ascoltato.

\- Apri la bocca - dice allora, e Shouyou schiude ubbidiente le labbra.

Atsumu ci infila dentro l'indice e il medio, domandandosi se non raggiungerà l'orgasmo semplicemente percependo la lingua morbida dell'altro che si arrotola voluttuosa lungo le sue falangi come l'edera rampicante. Non appena le dita sono fradice, Atsumu porta la mano fra le sue natiche sode, strofinando l'anello di muscoli teso e incordato, e poi penetrandolo con il medio. Shouyou gli affonda il viso nell'incavo del collo e soffia come un gatto, un po' per il piacere e un po' per il dolore, Atsumu lo sente irrigidirsi fra le sue braccia, divenire sempre più caldo. Continuando a torturargli il lobo dell'orecchio, le dita diventano due, poi tre. Le muove dentro di lui con la stessa precisione con cui alza la palla alla squadra, con la medesima abilità d'un prestigiatore.  
È bello, appagante, _straordinario_ osservare Shouyou sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco, trasformarsi in burro fuso e melassa. È meraviglioso guardarlo spingere il bacino e ondeggiare il ventre per sintonizzarsi al meglio con il movimento delle sue mani, in un'armonia perfetta che evidentemente sono capaci di ricreare anche sopra un materasso, non solo in mezzo al campo. Shouyou si morde le labbra e Atsumu muore un po' dentro, con gli occhi liquidi di desiderio e le gocce di sudore che luccicano come perle iridescenti sulle tempie e sul mento.  
  
 _Di più, di più, di più._  
  
\- Atsumu-san, per favore. -  
  
 _Perfavoreperfavoreperfavoreperfavore._  
  
Shouyou, a quanto pare, è anche in grado di supplicare.  
Trema, sussurra, biascica, implora, e Atsumu vorrebbe ingoiare tutti quei ' _ti prego, ti prego, ti prego_ ' che gli scivolano via dalle labbra.  
Non appena però preme un punto particolarmente sensibile, Shouyou si strozza, abbaia, e gli pizzica forte il costato.

-Atsumu-san- ringhia, stringendo la presa e cercando i suoi occhi. -Se non mi scopi tu adesso, giuro che lo faccio io. -

Atsumu ridacchia un po' isterico e annuisce, perché non crede che sarà mai più in grado di formulare frasi dotate di senso compiuto. Shouyou s'allontana - fa freddo, freddo, freddissimo - e si protende verso il comodino di fianco al letto, per afferrare un preservativo dal cassetto.

\- Ti tremano le mani - osserva Atsumu perplesso, mentre le dita di Shouyou s'accingono a strappare l'involucro.

\- Allora fallo tu - risponde l'altro, senza riuscire a celare l'urgenza nella voce. Atsumu, sorridendo sghembo, afferra l'involucro in plastica per tentare di aprirlo, ma poi si ritrova ad aggrottare le sopracciglia corrucciato: non ci riesce neanche lui.

Questa volta tocca a Shouyou ridere divertito. - Atsumu-san, le tue mani tremano più delle mie. -  
Infine, in due, riescono finalmente a estrarre il preservativo tra qualche sbuffo imbarazzato. Shouyou poi lo bacia, la brama impellente ritorna, e glielo infila.  
Atsumu, repentino, si porta sopra di lui. Per un attimo, ha come la sensazione che qualcuno gli abbia ficcato il cervello nella friggitrice. Shouyou lo osserva dal basso, con un'espressione entusiasta e genuina stampata sul viso, le ciglia che sfarfallano e i grandi occhi sgranati in due pozze dorate luccicanti di lussuria. Atsumu non sopravviverà.  
Si strofina contro di lui mordendosi a sangue le labbra, ma quando sta per entrargli dentro, s'immobilizza titubante.

-Uhm, dimmi se ti faccio male - borbotta, un po' impacciato. Non è che lui sia un tipo romantico o particolarmente premuroso, tuttavia non può mica rischiare di compromettere le sue prestazioni sul campo. Dopotutto, Shouyou resta sempre il _suo_ schiacciatore.  
  
 _Suo, suo, suo._  
  
Suona bene quella parola, soprattutto in un contesto del genere.  
Shouyou lo guarda stralunato, prima di esalar via una risata genuina. Atsumu accartoccia la fronte, offeso, ma poi l'altro gli cinge il viso a coppa e gli lascia un bacio sul naso.

\- Non ti facevo dolce, Atsumu-san - spiega, prima di posargli un secondo bacio sul mento. - O almeno, non a letto. -

Atsumu vorrebbe rispondere a tono, dire qualcosa di figo, del tipo ' _guarda che ti faccio piangere_ ', e invece rimane in silenzio e deglutisce.  
Dolce. Non è un aggettivo che gli attribuiscono spesso. E lui non ci si sente neanche. Dolce, dolce, _dolce_. È una parola che suona bene, però, se è Shouyou a pronunciarla.  
Fa scivolare lo sguardo sul suo corpo tonico, tremante, impaziente, le cosce spalancate.

\- Atsumu-san. -  
  
 _Sco-pa-mi._  
  
Mentre gli entra dentro trattenendo un gemito, la realizzazione di essere irrimediabilmente spacciato lo colpisce come la pietra che gli lanciò suo fratello all'età di dieci anni, spaccandogli la testa. Perchè non si può circoscrivere esclusivamente al desiderio, quella cosa strana che gli svolazza nel petto.  
Il viso di Shouyou che si sgrana mentre il suo corpo si riempie, è uno spettacolo di cui Atsumu pretende l'esclusiva. Il piacere gli pervade le gote come la marea mentre s'innalza e sommerge gradualmente la riva, gli occhi diventano umidi e un calore confortevole s'irradia dalle loro figure intrecciate. Atsumu si domanda se non sia magari l'unico a percepirlo, quella specie di tepore fluttuante, mentre si muove dentro di lui dapprima con delicatezza, concedendogli qualche istante per abituarsi. Poi inizia a spingere più forte, e il rumore della pelle che sbatte riecheggia nella stanza amalgamandosi ai gemiti e ai soffi di Shouyou, che gli s'aggrappa prima i polsi e poi alla schiena, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle, graffiando come una lince. Atsumu accelera e aumenta l'intensità, perché davvero, davvero, davvero, non c'è niente di più bello del vedere il corpo di Shouyou sbattuto sotto i suoi affondi, quel corpo che trema, sussulta, singhiozza, come una foglia in balia della tempesta.  
Scoparsi Shouyou è un po' come scoparsi il sole, una specie di esperienza ultraterrena mai sperimentata prima d'allora. Brucia, scioglie, fa male, ma è _dolce_.

\- Girati - ringhia allora Atsumu, il bisogno impellente di possederlo da dietro. Il suo doveva essere un ordine, ma risuona più come una supplica.

\- Scordatelo! -

Prima che Atsumu possa protestare, Shouyou sguscia via dalle sue braccia - fa freddo, fa freddo, si ghiaccia - e lo ribalta, portandosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Atsumu annaspa, non appena l'altro abbassa il bacino, lasciando che gli entri di nuovo dentro. È così stretto, così caldo, che le galassie di luce tornano a sfarfallargli davanti agli occhi, ghirigori variopinti come pesci tropicali che s'arricciano, s'intrecciano, si aprono come le corolle dei fiori. Bufera e solleone, calma piatta e mare in tempesta, brividi di freddo che s'alternano a quelli di piacere - _di paura?_  
Atsumu s'incorda, si squaglia e trema, la schiena violata da una pelle d'oca tanto irruenta da portarlo a domandarsi se non si creperà come la tempera quando s'asciuga. Atsumu è convinto che morirà proprio lì, su quel letto, in quel momento, a causa del vortice di sensazioni - _desiderio? Lascivia? Am**e?_ \- che gli scombussola l'animo. Prova nausea e fame, lo stomaco è attorcigliato come un calzino e non c'è nient'altro che quel piacere, quell'agonia totalizzante che s'intensifica sotto ogni spinta. Non gli importa del rumore, non capisce neanche chi stia gridando fra i due, in quel momento l'unica cosa che conta davvero è Shouyou. Shouyou col suo corpo perfetto che s'alza e che s'abbassa sul suo cazzo, Shouyou che lo cavalca come se quella sia la scopata più bella di tutta la sua vita, con i muscoli tesi e il sudore che gocciola.  
C'è Shouyou che sussurra, che grida, che geme, che gode, che supplica.

_Shouyou Shouyou Shouyou Shouyou Shouyou Shouyu Shouyou Shouyou._

C'è una specie di incantesimo nel suo nome, c'è tutto quello che vuole.  
Il loro respiro è fuso, amalgamato, le dita si cercano e si intrecciano e no, no, _no_ , Atsumu si rifiuta di credere che quello sia solo sesso. Ci sono le stelle che lampeggiano e l'imbarazzo sulle gote incandescenti e la saliva ovunque, e poi c'è quel qualcos'altro che s'innalza confortevole come il vapore della pentola che Osamu utilizza per cuocere il riso.  
L'elettricità diviene così palpabile che Atsumu la percepisce distintamente sfrigolare sotto le unghie, sulla pelle tesa, mentre si perde nelle iridi ambrate di Shouyou che lo guardano sorridente, iridi che somigliano a pozze di piacere liquido e tepore, iridi affamate, fiere, sincere, _buone_.  
E poi ci sono le lentiggini. Lentiggini che gli scintillano sulle guance e sulla punta del naso, come una spolverata di oro rosso. Atsumu desidera contarle, una per una, Atsumu vuole collegarle fra loro come il gioco di unisci puntini che faceva da bambino sul cruciverba settimanale di sua madre, perché lui è certo che uscirebbero fuori meraviglie, sarebbe in grado di creare nuove costellazioni, mappe dell'universo capaci di condurlo chissà dove.  
L'orgasmo sale, sale e sale ancora, ruggisce e monta come un'ondata inaspettata, un fiume in piena che esonda. Atsumu gli viene dentro in un ringhio e le lacrime agli occhi, Shouyou gli viene addosso con un gemito e i denti scoperti in un sorriso da predatore.  
Rimangono qualche istante ad ansimarsi addosso, immobili, accaldati, appagati - impauriti?  
Atsumu lo è di sicuro.  
Shouyou si alza lentamente senza dire una parola, scivolando via dal suo corpo e lasciando una sensazione amara di vuoto - fa freddo, fa freddo, si ghiaccia, si gela.  
Afferra dei fazzoletti e glieli porge, Atsumu si sfila prima il preservativo e infine si tampona il petto e l'addome.  
Shouyou ha un buon odore.  
Butta tutto nel cestino di fianco al letto, e poi si volta a guardarlo. Shouyou inclina impercettibilmente la nuca, seduto sul bordo del letto.

_E adesso?_

Atsumu non sa cosa dire, come reagire. Niente di tutto quello che è appena successo era previsto.  
Sa però che non vuole lasciare quella stanza. Il desiderio fisico s'è assopito, ma è rimasto qualcos'altro a sibilargli nel petto, qualcosa di più persistente e più profondo, a tratti doloroso. E il cuore non ne vuole proprio sapere, di smettere di palpitare.

\- Atsumu-san. -

La voce di Shouyou riecheggia penetrante e acuta nella stanza, gli ricorda il tintinnio dei bicchieri di cristallo.

\- Ma tu non hai freddo? -

Quella domanda lo coglie alla sprovvista, non se l'aspettava. Un brivido gli attraversa la schiena, e si rende conto della pelle d'oca e dei peli rizzati sulle braccia. Ma certo che ha freddo, sta letteralmente congelando.

\- Sì - risponde allora, annuendo vigorosamente. Poi si schiarisce imbarazzato la gola, perché il suo 'sì' è parso più come uno squittio impaurito.

\- Sì - ripete con più sicurezza, e i denti battono. _Vuoi che me ne vada?_

\- Ho freddo anch'io - dice Shouyou aggrottando le sopracciglia, scuotendo cupo viso come se fosse stato tradito dal suo stesso corpo. - E non va bene. -

\- No, non va bene. Per niente. - 

Atsumu allarga le braccia nello stesso istante in cui Shouyou gli rotola addosso. Poi si trasformano in un gomitolo di coperte e sollievo, Shouyou esala via una risata con il viso schiacciato nell'incavo del suo collo, Atsumu lo segue a ruota, le braccia strette strette attorno alle sua schiena, i riccioli ramati fra le labbra.

\- Perciò... -

Shouyou viene interrotto da una botta. Entrambi sobbalzano, colti alla sprovvista, e si guardano intorno accigliati. Sembra come se qualcuno abbia sferrato un calcio contro la porta.

\- La prossima volta, cristo santissimo, avvertitemi che cambio palazzo. -

La voce di Sakusa risuona avvelenata. Shouyou boccheggia, infine avvampa.

\- Scusaci, Omi-san! - esclama, prima di schiacciare la faccia contro il petto di Atsumu, quasi come se volesse seppellire la testa sotto terra imitando uno struzzo, per la vergogna.

\- Scusa un cazzo! - sbotta Sakusa in risposta, esasperato. - E Atsumu, vaffanculo. -

\- Ehi, perché solo io? -

\- Perché sei un coglione. E almeno dopo pulite. -

Atsumu soffoca a stento le risate, mentre l'altro si allontana a passi pesanti sibilando imprecazioni. Shouyou sospira affranto, il senso di colpa negli occhi. È adorabile.

\- Atsumu-san, la prossima volta dobbiamo _assolutamente_ fare piano. -

La prossima volta. Gli piace, quell'espressione. Suona bene, è dolce.

\- Cooome no - risponde allora, ironico. _Lo farà urlare sino a fargli andare via la voce_. - Per quel che mi riguarda, Omi-kun può davvero cambiare palazzo. Ma adesso girati, Shouyou-kun. -

\- Eh? Perchè? -

\- Ti devo contare le lentiggini. Di nuovo. -

**Author's Note:**

> Ciaooooo! Allo MI DISPIACE per sta cosa ma cioè io avrò scritto una PWP nella mia vita quindi boh veramente non so come si faccia ma ci ho provato lo giuro. È che insomma, c'era il p0rn fest, e quindi ho detto MAVABBÈsìdaiTENTIAMO e insomma eccomi qui però davvero mi dispiace. Tra l'altro scusate è anche poco curata ma ci ho voluto spendere davvero poco tempo, altrimenti poi mi faccio le paranoie e la cestino, quindi qui mi sono proprio detta 'vabbè allo senti cacala e smollala e ciao'. Ecco. Fine del mio filosofico ragionamento. Ah sì e poi mi piaceva il titolo!  
> VAbbè. GRAZIEEE per essere arrivati sin qui (ve lo giuro vi darei una medaglia), per aver letto e a presto, un abbraccio fortissimo (a distanza). ♥ (no comment sul finale ero tipo 'e mo?' ok scrivo una frase alla cazzo come sempre nella mia vita l'unica soluzione a ogni problema MADO QUANTO PARLO C IAO). (no davvero grazie)


End file.
